Mean Boys
by alijazzy
Summary: Forks High just got its own version of the Queen Bee royalty - only the reigning King is Edward Cullen! Bella Swan is the new girl from Africa - how far will her clueless upbringing fare in high school? Twilight-Mean Girls! Just poking fun! AH, OOC
1. Chapter 1 Hello, Miss Africa

_I don't own Mean Girls, and I don't own Twilight. This is just mostly for fun, because I kept imagining Edward as Regina George while watching Mean Girls. First few chapters are mostly Mean Girls story/dialogues, but we'll be changing the middle to end a little bit (so Edward and Bella can end up with each other, right?). **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!** Most credits go to the scriptwriter of Mean girls. And SM for the characters. P.S. No cheesiness here. P.P.S I underlined lines (mostly Bella's POVs) originally in the movie._

**Mean Boys**

**_Chapter 1 – Miss Africa_**

"This is your lunch, OK? Now, I put a dollar in there so you can buy some milk. You can ask one of the big kids where to do that." My dad smiled.

"You remember your phone number? I wrote it down for you, just in case. Put it in your pocket, I don't want you to lose it." My mom rambled quickly, tears building up on her eyes. She took a deep breath. "OK? You ready?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so." I tried to smile at my mom, who was beginning to sob at this point.

My mom, Renee, put an arm around my waist as we both turned to my dad, Charlie, who was holding a small camera. "It's Bella's big day!" He exclaimed as he took our picture.

I guess it's natural for parents to cry on their kid's first day of school. But, you know, this usually happens when the kid is five. I'm sixteen, and until today, I was home-schooled. I know what you're thinking. Home-schooled kids are freaks. Or that we're weirdly religious or something. But my family's totally normal. Except for the fact that my mom was a travelling photojournalist and the two of us spent the last few years in Africa, and that my parents were divorced and lived in two different towns. Mom lives in Seattle, an hour's drive from where me and my dad were, in dreary Forks.

I had a great life. But then my mom got remarried to Phil, and then she was offered tenure at a major company in Seattle, so she realized this might be time for me to spend some teenage normalcy with her and dad. I chose to live with Charlie in Forks to give my mom (and Phil) a break. So basically, it was goodbye Africa and hello high school.

Forks was nice enough. In a population of three thousand, you'd think you'll have very little chances of arriving unnoticed, and that's why I prepped myself to be the new meat. I hated the attention, but I was desperate to fit in from the first day.

My mom went by Forks to see me off on my first day, since this is the first in sixteen years that we'll be separated. Charlie drove me to school in his cruiser – which did nothing good on my part as I tried blending in without scrutiny. I think I just about swallowed a fistful of spit as I made my way into the halls, into my classroom, and squared my shoulders to talk to one of my new classmates.

"Hi," I began shyly. She was a tall girl – a jock. She narrowed her eyes and looked at me with curiosity and open hostility. "I don't know if you've heard about me. I'm a new student here – Bella Swan."

"Talk to me again and I'll kick your ass." She all but snarled at me. I was confounded; did I say anything stupid?

I scanned the room hopefully for a good seat somewhere. I was vaguely aware of two girls watching me, curiosity also adorning their – I can't help but notice – beautiful faces. The bell rang, and I came up with nil. I wasn't aware that I was still by the door when suddenly; I tripped on my own laces and slammed into somebody.

"Oh, God, I am so sorry!" I looked behind me only to see a young woman with mousy brown hair and horn-rimmed glasses anxiously wiping at her sweater. I'd spilled coffee all over her shirt. Great. Of all the people I can temporarily incapacitate, it had to be my teacher.

"It's not you. I'm bad luck." She began pulling off her sweater, facing the doorway, when suddenly a male voice called from said doorway.

"Ms. Norbury?"

She stopped mid-pull. I heard a grumbled sigh. "My T-shirt's stuck to my sweater, isn't it?"

"Yeah." I answered nervously.

"Fantastic."

"Is everything all right in here?" The male voice, taking on the form of the principal Mr. Duvall, who looked at Ms. Norbury in ways that I wouldn't appreciate if I was currently in her…predicament. I backed up some and folded into myself and considered blending in with the wall behind me.

"Oh, yeah." Ms. Norbury answered. They continued to discuss in low tones, Ms. Norbury furrowing her brow once in a while. Then Mr. Duvall turned to the class. "Well, I just wanted to let everyone know that we have a new student joining us. She just moved here all the way from Africa." A chorus of _oooohs_ followed his speech.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, Isabella, where are you?"

I raised a hand tentatively. "It's…Bella. That's me."

"Ah." Mr. Duvall smiled at me. "Welcome to Forks High, Ms. Swan, and good luck on your first day."


	2. Chapter 2 Science is the Same in Every C

_I don't own Mean Girls, and I don't own Twilight. This is just mostly for fun, because I kept imagining Edward as Regina George while watching Mean Girls. First few chapters are mostly Mean Girls story/dialogues, but we'll be changing the middle to end a little bit (so Edward and Bella can end up with each other, right?). I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Most credits go to the scriptwriter of Mean girls. And SM for the characters. P.S. No cheesiness here. P.P.S I underlined lines (mostly Bella's POVs) originally in the movie._

Mean Boys

_Chapter 2 - Science is the Same in Every Country_

The first day of school was a blur. A stressful, surreal blur. I got in trouble for the most random things. I couldn't go to the washroom without permission. I couldn't read faster than my classmates. I couldn't use different colored _ink_, for goodness' sake.

I had never lived in a world where adults didn't trust me, where they were always yelling at me.

Lunchtime was even a worse ordeal. Although some people had approached me by this time, I still had a huge dilemma on where to sit. Everyone merely stared when I got into the lunchroom. So I got back out the cafeteria door and hid in the girls' washroom with my lunch.

I had a lot of friends in Africa. But so far, none in Forks.

I came back to school the next day deciding that today will be much better. I went into first period with shaky nerves, and being early, thankfully found a seat that looked promising.

"Is that your natural hair color?" a tinkling voice piped up. I looked at the seat across from mine. A girl with a pixie cut hair in careful disarray was beaming at me with her pretty pouty lips and large violet eyes. I nodded tentatively. "Yeah."

"It's gorgeous!" She smiled, showing perfect white teeth. "Thank you," I answered, as I sat down. Immediately, she reached out and tugged on my hair. "See, Rose, this is the color I _want_."

The girl sitting in front of her – or if I were to describe correctly, the blonde goddess sitting before us – snorted almost inaudibly at her friend, before she turned to me. "This is Alice. She's almost too exuberant to function." Alice gave me that wide grin again while holding out her hand. I shook it cautiously.

A boy passed by us and threw a sleazy glance at the blonde girl. "Nice wig, Rosie. What's it made of?"

"Your mom's chest hair!" Rosie retorted, giving the boy a withering look. She primped her hair up before turning back to me. "I'm Rosalie."

"I'm Bella."

I vaguely remembered two girls yesterday watching me before class started. I remembered they were the same ones.

"So, can we see your classes?" Alice was jumping up and down in her seat in excitement. "Uh, sure," I said, rummaging my notebook for my schedule. Alice took it, and Rosalie peered over to see. "Health, Room G14."

"Do you guys know where Room G14 is?" I asked. They exchanged a glance, before Rosalie smiled sweetly at me and replied, "Yeah. I think that's in the back building."

"Yeah, that's in the back building." Alice echoed her, also smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, we'll take you there." Rosalie said before handing me my schedule back. I smiled back. "Thanks."

First period passed by quickly, then it was Health, and my new friends were ushering me to wherever Health was supposed to be. I was really glad to at least find people to be considered friends with. Alice and Rosalie seemed very peculiar in a way, but who was I to complain?

"Health. Spanish." Alice read my schedule aloud. We were walking outside, across the field. The back building sure is far.

"You're taking 10th-grade Physics?" Alice cut into my thoughts as she looked at me incredulously. I chuckled. "Yeah, I like science."

"Ew. Why?"

"Because it's the same in every country?"

Her eyes glazed over as she looked away to faraway. "Oh God. That's beautiful. This girl is deep." She said.

"Um guys? Where's the back building?" I was getting fairly suspicious now, especially since Rosalie had sat on the bleachers. Alice followed suit.

Rosalie snickered. "It burned down in 1987."

I hesitated. "Won't we get in some sort of trouble for this?"

Rose looked at me squarely in the eye. "Why would we get you into trouble? We're your friends."

I know it's wrong to skip class, but Rosalie said we were friends. And I was in no position to pass up friends. So I sat on the bottom step of the bleachers with them. I guess I'll never know what I missed on that first day of health class.

"Why didn't they just keep home-schooling you?" Alice wondered aloud. I smiled. "They wanted me to get socialized."

Alice snorted. "Oh, you'll get socialized, all right. A little slice like you."

"What are you talking about?" I stared at her. She grinned. "You're a regulation hottie."

What?

"What?"

Alice smiled and put a hand on my knee. "Own it."

I snorted inwardly. If I was a regulation hottie, then what are they, regulation goddesses?

Alice was 4'10, TINY, pixie like. Her raven hair was cropped short, hugging her elfin face, and she wore it in careful disarray. Her violet eyes shone brilliantly, and she had a gait that was almost a dance. Her clothes were obviously expensive and very artsy. Rosalie was tall, blonde, and blue-eyed. Sure, she looked proud, almost haughty, but who wouldn't with that face? Every inch of her body looked as if she'd been a living statue of Michaelangelo. Add the fact that she also wore expensive and tasteful clothing, and, yeah, you can pretty much say that she looks so beautiful it was unreal.

And then I'm the regulation hottie. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin; hottie. Whut. Snort.

Alice broke through my musings again. "In the name of all that is holy, will you look at Emmett McCarty's gym clothes?"

Rosalie stared off to somewhere on the field and replied dully, "Of course all The Jerks are in the same gym class."

I looked around, confused. "Who are The Jerks?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "They're teen royalty."

"If Forks High was _Us Weekly_, they would always be on the cover." Alice rolled her eyes.

"That big, noisy one there, that's Emmett McCarty. He's hot, but he is also one of the dumbest jocks you will ever meet. Alice sat next to him in English last year."

"He asked me how to spell 'orange'." Alice gave me a look that said, "I know right??" I stared at a huge brown haired boy with ginormous muscles which he displayed in a tight gray shirt with the sleeves torn off.

Rose continued, pointing to a tall boy with thick messy blond curls who looked like he was extremely bored. "And that tall one? That's Jasper Whitlock. He's totally rich because his dad invented Toaster Strudel. Jasper Whitlock thinks he's everybody's business, while not caring about other's business. He doesn't talk much. He's sometimes weirdly catatonic."

Alice laughed. "That's why his hair is so big. It's full of secrets."

Rosalie had injected venom describing the last boy, whom I assumed was the one who had his arms around three girls, who were wearing the skimpiest gym clothes to ever grace the planet. "And evil takes a human form in Edward Cullen. Don't be fooled, because he may seem like your typical selfish, arrogant, haughty man-whore. But in reality, he is so much more than that."

"If guys were a clique, he's the queen bee." Alice quipped.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him, who was now openly flirting with a strawberry blonde girl. "He's the star. Those other two are just his little workers." She paused, looking away thoughtfully. "Edward Cullen. How do I even begin to explain Edward Cullen?"

_Edward Cullen is flawless._

_He has two Armani suits, and a silver Volvo._

_I hear his hair's insured for a thousand dollars._

_I hear he does car commercials – in Japan._

_His favorite movie is Twilight._

_One time, he met John Stamos on a plane, and he told him he was pretty._

_One time, he punched me in the face – it was awesome._

"He always looks fierce, and he always wins Spring Fling King, with his candy cane Tanya." Alice enumerated. At that, Rosalie laughed sardonically. "Who cares?"

"I care!" Alice exclaimed. She turned to me. "Every year, the seniors throw this dance for the underclassmen called The Spring Fling. And whosoever is elected Spring Fling King and Queen automatically becomes head of the Student Activities Committee. And since I am an active member of the Student Activities Committee," She paused in her mile-a-minute explanation, putting a hand over her heart, "I would say, yeah, I care."

Rose now laughed more genuinely and shook her head. She handed me a piece of paper filled with Alice's handwriting. It was a drawing, sort of like a floor plan. "Here. This map is gonna be your guide to Forks High. Now, where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial because you got everybody there.

You got your freshmen, ROTC guys, preps, JV jocks, and Asian nerds, cool Asians, varsity jocks, unfriendly black hotties, girls who eat their feelings, girls who don't eat anything, desperate wannabes, burnouts, sexually active band geeks, the greatest people you will ever meet," She put a hand on her chest "– and the worst. Beware of The Jerks."

* * *

Aww man. Please review! :) I wanna find out specially if anyone else finds this funny. LOL


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Cullen and the Mutiny

_I don't own Mean Girls, and I don't own Twilight. This is just mostly for fun, because I kept imagining Edward as Regina George while watching Mean Girls. First few chapters are mostly Mean Girls story/dialogues, but we'll be changing the middle to end a little bit (so Edward and Bella can end up with each other, right?). __**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **__Most credits go to the scriptwriter of Mean girls. And SM for the characters. P.S. No cheesiness here. P.P.S I underlined lines (mostly Bella's POVs) originally in the movie._

_Okay I absolutely had fun with this chapter, because this is the part I'd hit the 'Rewind' button over and over again when I watch Mean Girls – just to imagine Edward in Regina George's shoes – okay, not her shoes (that's weird), NOR in her skirt (that'd be freaking weirder)… ANYWAY! Much thanks to __**gretchen wieners.**__ And __**Cullen Inc. **__for the reviews! So glad you guys like it!^^_

_Anyway, here it goes!_

**Mean Boys**

_**Chapter 3 – Enter Cullen and the Mutiny Plans**_

Lunchtime came fast enough, and by this time, I'm already psyched because I had Rose and Alice with me. They were pretty cool girls, if you got over the sarcasm and the Edward Cullen hating thing.

I was walking back to our table in the cafeteria with my tray, when suddenly a big blond guy approached me. "Hey. We're doing a lunchtimes survey of new students. Can you answer a few questions?"

I bit my lip, "Um, OK."

He grinned. "Is your muffin buttered?" I heard a few people collapse in titters around us.

"What?"

"Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?" He continued.

I stared at him, confused. "My what?"

"Is he bothering you?" a melodious drawl said from somewhere on my right. I looked around. A boy with bronze hair and piercing green eyes was staring irritably at the poor boy in front of me. I felt myself blush. I couldn't help but note that he must be the most gorgeous boy I have seen since Leonardo Di Caprio in Titanic (which I had watched in Africa…years too late). He was sitting with…a huge jock with his arms bulging from his sleeves, and a tall blonde who looked mildly bored, but was now watching our scene with tiny interest. Oh no.

I looked away and stared at my feet.

"Mike," the boy went on, "You think you're so big that you can blow off a party at my house, and then you harass a poor innocent girl right in front of our table. She's not interested." He turned to me. "Do you want to have sex with him?"

I felt my eyes go wide as saucers as I glanced between the boy and Mike, utterly bewildered. "Uh, no thank you." Mike's face fell.

The bronze haired boy smirked. "That's settled then. You can go shave your back now. Bye Mike."

I thought I heard Mike mutter "Bitch" to himself, and I guess I wasn't the only one, because the bronze-haired boy called after him. "I heard that!"

I kept my head down and started to walk back to our table when suddenly, I heard the melodious voice again. "Hey, wait!" I glanced tentatively to the Jerks' table.

Edward Cullen unleashed his full dazzle powers on me. "Sit with us. Please." He gestured to a seat in front of him. I glanced back at Alice and Rose. They both gave me a "What the hell are you doing??" I shrugged infinitesimally, and looked at the three boys, who were now eyeing me with interest, even Jasper. I sat. Edward smiled. "So how come I don't know you?"

I stared at my tray. "I'm new here." I replied shyly.

"What?"

I looked up and met Edward's piercing eyes. "I just moved in here from Africa and I was homeschooled." I said breathlessly.

"What?"

"Well my mom used to teach me at home..."

"I know what homeschooled is, I'm not retarded." He rolled his eyes. "So you haven't been in a school, like, forever?"

"No."

"Shut. Up!"

"I'm not saying anything." I replied, confused.

"But you're like, REALLY PRETTY." He smirked. Holy.

"Um, thank you." I went back to staring at my tray to hide my now dancing eyes.

"So you agree?"

"Huh?" My head snapped back up.

"You think you're pretty?"

I stared at him, not really understanding what he meant. He just said I'm pretty…so am I pretty or am I not pretty? Was I supposed to not agree?

Emmett cut the short silence that fell from my lack of social understanding. "Wait... so if you're from Africa...why are you white?" he asked bluntly, while chewing on his nachos.

Jasper groaned. "Oh my God, Emmett. You can't just ask people why they're white." He rolled his eyes.

Edward smirked yet again, and looked at his posse. Jasper inclined his head to the side, and Emmett just shrugged. Finally, he spoke to me. "We don't usually do this to a lot of people, but we want you to sit with us at lunch everyday. By the way, I'm Edward Cullen, this is Jasper Whitlock, and this big one here is Emmett McCarty." He gestured to the other two. I gave a slight smile to each of them.

"I'm Bella. Swan," I finished lamely.

"Bella." Edward rolled my name off his tongue. "Well, we hope to see you here every lunch."

Emmett grinned at me, showing two dimples on his cheeks. "On Wednesdays we wear pink!"

I rushed out of the lunchroom minutes after Edward and his cronies left me at the table. I went in every washroom to look for Rose and Alice just before the bell rings. Thankfully, I found them fast enough in the one nearest the cafeteria.

"I am sorry guys, I have no idea how to turn them down - "

"It's okay Bella," Alice smiled. "So what did the Jerks ask you to do? You don't look too disgusted yet, so does that mean Edward didn't order you to have sex with him?"

I blubbered incoherently, until Alice laughed. "Relax. So what did they want?" Rose moved closer to us. I took a deep breath. "Edward wants me to sit with them for lunch everyday."

Alice gasped, and Rose scowled. "We thought so. It starts now, Bella. Edward Cullen will now try everything and anything to get you to be his skank."

"I don't get it."

Alice sighed. "Bella. There are only two kinds of girls in this school. One are the skanks Edward chooses to sleep with, and the other kind is the girls who are…not too endowed, for Edward to sleep with, therefore, the ones he uses for _academic purposes_."

"You know, getting them to do his homework, working favors, etcetera." Rose huffed.

"Two sets of girls, but still for only one man in this entire school. He's got them wrapped around each his fingers."

"_We_ are neither part of either group." Alice said proudly.

"And since we got to you first, you won't be, either." Rose added, smiling smugly.

"But what am I going to say to Edward now?" I glanced between the two of them. They gave me a weird look. "Who cares?? So you reject him. Well, it'll be the first time, but…so what? You want to keep your virginity, don't you?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"But you know, it would be wounding his ego if you reject him…it would be very, very bad for his reputation…" Rose said thoughtfully. Suddenly, a slow smile crept to her face. "You know, if you reject Edward…people at this school might finally gain some sense into the pathetic way they follow him like a lost puppy."

Alice looked at Rose for a minute, and then seemed to get what her friend was thinking. "But it has to be big…a simple rejection would only make you face his wrath, then put you in the outcast box like the two of us." She smiled at me sympathetically. "We don't want you to be an outcast, especially on your first week. Yes, it's better than being Cullen's toerag, but we have to make him fear you. And the rest will, too."

"It's settled," Rosalie said suddenly. "You are sitting with them everyday for lunch. You'll spy on him, find out his weak points, you'll tell _us_," she smirked at Alice, "and then we'll bring him down."

What?

"What? Me? B-but what…how am I…"

I stared bewilderedly at the two. They can't be serious! I only met the guy for an hour, how am I supposed to ruin his life?

"B-but he seems…nice," I said weakly. I swallowed, remembering those piercing green eyes…

Rose looked enraged. "_Edward Cullen_ is not nice. He's a know-it-all, stuck-up, arrogant little bastard who uses girls for his gain – "

"Trust us, Bella. He may be fabulous, but he's evil."

I turned to Rosalie, who still stared at me with vexation. "Why do you hate him?"

Before Rosalie can react to that, Alice spoke for her. "Oh, that's because when we were in junior high, Edward sort of said that Rose was…"

"Alice! Shall we not?" Rosalie cut Alice off, seething. "Now, look. This isn't about hating him, OK? Let's pretend we're doing this experiment, and Edward and his cronies are the subjects, and we can know what they talk about from inside the enemy lines…"

"What do we even talk about?" I asked skeptically. I was only two days old to social maturity – make that social _introduction_. Alice shrugged.

"Hair products."

"Ashton Kutcher."

"Is that a band?"

"He's not _gay_, Alice. Or at least, we don't know _yet_."

"Would you just do it? Please?"

"You can do it, Bella. Think of the many girls he's shagged, think of the many girls he's used. Think of us, your friends," Alice pouted. Damn, she looks so poor when she begs. "You don't want your friends to stay living in Edward's reign anymore, now would you?"

I rocked my heels back in indecision. Finally, I sighed. "_Fine_. I don't know how to do this, but I'll help. _Please_ don't leave me alone with this."

Alice squealed a little and went forward to give me a hug. "Don't worry, Bella. We'd be with you every second of the way."

Rosalie smiled. "Yeah. We'll look out for you; we'll destroy Cullen's ridiculous empire." I could swear she was laughing maniacally inside.

I rolled my eyes. Apparently it's catching. "Alright. Do you guys have anything pink?"


	4. Chapter 4 Phase One

_I don't own Mean Girls, and I don't own Twilight. This is just mostly for fun, because I kept imagining Edward as Regina George while watching Mean Girls. First few chapters are mostly Mean Girls story/dialogues, but we'll be changing the middle to end a little bit (so Edward and Bella can end up with each other, right?)._

I AM SOOOOO SORRY for not updating for so long. I just finished a whole heck of school work (woot wooot GRADUATION!!) and for the most part, I had a hard time thinking how the story should progress - by this time you'd notice that I grasped away from the original Mean Girls' script. Heehee as **LittlePrincessTwilight** commented, it was kinda...strange, for Edward to be quoting lines like Regina's. I seriously ROFL-ed at that. So hope for a more manly Edward in the chapters to come! :)) REVIEWS PLEASE! I love getting your feedback :)

**Mean Boys**

**_Chapter 4 - Phase One_**

By eighth period, I was happy to get to Physics. I mean, I'm good at science. Nothing in Physics can faze me.

Except for one thing.

"Hey, the famous Isabella Swan!" The teacher was surprisingly, Miss Norbury, the one I splashed coffee all over on my first day and further embarrassed by a display of her undergarments to the principal himself. Crazy, crazy first day. Getting it out of my head, stat.

"So Bella, welcome to Advanced Physics, we have lab work and lecture work and I want you to sit with somebody as your partner for the entire year…so that would be…ah, Mr. Cullen. Please make room for Bella, Edward." She said, smiling kindly at me and then at Edward. Not surprisingly, her gaze at his face was a little longer than it should be.

Miss Norbury might not look like she was mad at me, but this was obviously punishment. Or bad karma from the gods. Or good karma, however way you put it, sitting with a demi-god; but I wasn't yet in the mood to put to action whatever mutiny Rose and Alice were planning for Edward Cullen. With a sigh, I trudged down the aisle to the lab table that was now 'ours'. Only I tripped on my own feet and almost met my face with the floor when a hand pulled my arm up.

"You're not quite stable on your own feet, are you?" The demi-god himself asked. I blushed and looked down, using my hair to hide my face. "Thanks," I muttered.

I heard a low chuckle. "Anytime."

Damn it! Not ten minutes into this class and my brain is all jumbled up already.

Thank goodness it was a lecture hour, so there wasn't any need to talk. I kept silent by taking down notes and mentally reminding myself not to turn my head to where Edward was, which was becoming increasingly hard as I could feel his eyes boring into my skull. When I could not take it any more, he chose the perfect time to borrow a pencil. I snapped my head up to look at him and got momentarily stunned.

"Bella? Miss Swan," Miss Norbury's voice floated into my ears but I made no motion to acknowledge it. Edward smirked, and nodded his head to the teacher's direction.

I looked back at the front of the class. "Sorry…um, what was the question again??"

"State Newton's Third Law, some of us seems to have forgotten…"

I stammered the answer out but at least I knew I said it right. When I finished, I vowed not to look at Edward again, even when I heard a quiet "Huh," from him after my recitation.

After school, I drove my truck to Alice's place, taking care not to be seen (although most of 'The Plan' was hazy, Rose and Alice established the fact that I could not be seen with them by anyone from Forks High). Alice's house had the air of lavishness, and Rosalie's (which was a few doors down) was the same. It was quite a big one, with a huge iron gate and high brick walls, and entryways with massive Corinthian columns in. I might have been in Forks for only a few days, but I was already suspicious as to why Alice and Rosalie were social outcasts. It seemed impossible, for somebody so rich to be so picked upon. Obviously, the two girls' families were loaded.

"Bella!" Alice greeted me with one of her exuberant hugs. "Ew, what is that? Is that monstrosity in my front yard your car?"

I looked back at my old beat-up Chevy truck. So yeah, the paint may be chipping off and rust may rain down when I slam the doors, but it gets me everywhere. Plus Charlie gave it to me free, which closes off all further arguments.

"Let's go. Lots to plan, right??" I told her, trying to divert attention. She narrowed her eyes at me and shook her head. "You better be so happy I love you already, or I'd never let such a car into my driveway." I laughed and she led me up to her room, where Rosalie was already lounging on Alice's bed.

"Took you long enough!" Rosalie said, coming forward to give me a buss on the cheek. "So what's new in the last four hours?"

"Edward Cullen is my Physics lab partner." I groaned. The two girls looked at me with shocked faces and laughed. "Wow. Talk about convenient!" Alice commented. I bit my lip so as not to argue with this. In the one day I got personally acquainted with Edward Cullen, I might have developed a little crush on him. Something Rosalie and Alice will not take lightly once they found out…if they ever do.

"So what's the plan? I have never officially destroyed anyone's life so I don't know my way around here," I joked. It was slightly disturbing how Rose and Alice turned instantly business-y at this. "Alright. So we were thinking of changing your image," Rose started.

"But not too fast or too much that Edward notices," Alice continued.

"Maybe stick with him for a short while, just spying."

"Find out his deepest, darkest secrets."

"Okay, so maybe not dark and deep. I doubt he'll be easy to crack. But find out anything that we can make something out of."

"If you're gonna dump him, you have to make him want you. Hang out with him and his circle of friends. Oh!" Alice exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" I asked, glancing up at her. A wide smile slowly crept across her face.

"Tanya. You have to sabotage Tanya first."

"…Tanya is…?"

"His quasi-girlfriend. A.K.A the Slut who will do everything he wants. She's actually pretty to get away with it, but it will make things harder for our plans to go right when she's around. She's incredibly nosy and possessive. And her copycat Lauren is just as bad. If Edward is a fort, Tanya is the sentinel."

I surmised the labels Alice put on this Tanya. A sentinel, huh? Really?

"If there is one person who can't know of our plans, it's Tanya. She's in love with him. Like, the crazy way. She will do anything to keep him. Goodness knows why." Rose said in a bored tone.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked. Rose looked at Alice, who stared at the ceiling, thinking.

"There's a party next weekend…if you get Edward to invite you instead of Tanya, she'd be furious. BUT. Edward has to invite you, in front of her. Else, it won't work. Tanya will not concede, and she'll make your life a living hell. But if Edward does it, she'll never say anything. Poor girl is a doormat, among other nastier things." Alice replied thoughtfully.

"And how am I going to do this, exactly?"

"Simple." Rose said. "Flirt."

* * *

Chapter five sometime soon! how do you think Bella will get Edward to ask her to the party?:D


	5. Chapter 5 New Shoes, New Girl

Rosalie said it was going to be simple. The plan was: I was going to get into the Circle of the Damned and 'befriend' Tanya, while getting closer to Edward Cullen. Edward wants and is wanted by every girl in school – therefore makes it easy to act like an obsessed groupie, because that was what's acceptable and 'normal'.

"Except for us," Alice had repeated.

"Yes. Except us." Rosalie echoed.

Which brings me again to wonder why they had ended up in the lowest rung of the social ladder.

I studied the two girls as I walked a bit of a distance behind them in the hallway. While I was given enough berth and an occasional smile and wave from girls and boys alike, everybody seemed to ignore Rosalie and Alice completely, or go out of their way to bump into them, or push them out of the way. They seemed annoyed, but otherwise the two girls just walked on, like they were used to it. I felt a bit of pity for them, especially since Alice was the sweetest, craziest person I've met so far, and Rosalie, well, she should totally own the caste system. I've seen in her eyes that rejection from our peers hurt, but she masks it well with enough cold hatred and haughtiness. I suppose I could bet that Rosalie was popular once too, and this hit her more than it did Alice, who blissfully ignores the rebuff entirely. Alice was Alice, and I could tell that she does not care if people think she's weird, as long as she is herself.

I spotted Tanya Smith leaning on one of the lockers, the very locker I put my things in yesterday afternoon, strawberry blonde hair twirling around her finger, with two other tall blondes. Around them, girls automatically looked over at her head to foot and then back at themselves, like checking her outfit with their own. I took a deep breath.

"No time to trip over today, Swan," I told myself. Smoothing the body-hugging jeans that Alice had lent me and cursing the pixie's choice in footwear (she put me in some high-heeled strappy sandals), I walked slowly, deliberately, and confidently (I hope) in Tanya's direction. The girls' conversation stopped when they saw me approaching. The one with the waist length cornsilk-straight hair looked at me with a sneer, while the platinum blonde one popped her gum and stared with absolute interest. Tanya stood straighter, towering over the two. She must have been almost as tall as Rosalie.

My mouth opened to say "Hi," when I remembered that that was not how Alice wanted things to go. I instead gave them a confident smirk. Watch, Alice. "Tanya Smith. I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." I held out my perfectly manicured hand, courtesy of Alice again. Tanya stared at my face for a moment before looking down at my hand, surprised. I raised one of my eyebrows at her. I guess no one really had dared come up to Tanya like this before.

She took my hand, and with slightly narrowed eyes, shook it and said, "Pleasure. These are Lauren Mallory" she inclined her head over at Sneerface "and Irina Smith, my sister," she gestured to the platinum blonde. I smiled slightly and let go.

"I just want to point out that you are leaning on my locker," I said as calmly and confidently as Rosalie and I had practiced last night. Shock registered on the three girls' faces. Tanya recovered quickly and stepped to the side, pursing her lips. I opened my locker and placed my after-lunch books in and got my morning class ones out. I could feel the three girls studying me, Tanya's eyes staring me head to foot.

"Are those Proenza Schouler?" Irina gasped, looking at my heels. I scanned my memory for the things Alice told me from last night. "Yes, they are," I replied nonchalantly. Tanya and Irina seemed impressed by my choice of shoes – or technically, Alice's. Irina gaped at me and a small smile crept up Tanya's face. Lauren just looked like she sucked on a lemon.

"Well, well. It looks as if we have met a new friend." Tanya said. I shut my locker door and looked straight at her, smiling.

"I didn't think I have seen you yesterday, Bella. We would have offered you a seat at lunch," she continued. "I'd love to hear all about Africa. And those heels," she smirked. I wondered if she was thinking I wore them in the jungle…

"Thanks, but I already sit with some people. Although I suppose we could join you?" I asked innocently. The three laughed. "Unless they are freaks like Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, we would not mind." Lauren commented in a rather nasal tone. The three girls exchanged a brief knowing look.

"But seeing your taste dear, I would think that they hadn't even tried to touch you from the other end of the hall," Tanya smirked. I tried to rein in my bubbling anger at that statement.

I swallowed, and gave them my best, fake smile. "I always have good taste. I guess I'll see you girls at lunch," I turned on my heel and walked away, still seething. Well, you wouldn't know what's coming for you, girlies.

Lunchtime came fast enough, and as Alice and Rosalie said, I should be careful to keep a balance between my 'developing image' and my 'first-day image', otherwise, even people who weren't smart enough to remember me during the first day would know something was up (or that the real Bella Swan had been abducted by fashion-savvy aliens who replaced her with a Barbie-Doll copycat). I took a dish of French fries and another of salad, while grabbing a can of soda. Looks pretty balanced and normal enough – they can't accuse me of being a figure-crazy girl with the soda and fries.

I was scanning the lunchroom for The Jerks, wondering if the offer was still valid. What if they were kidding or what if they took it back? What if Edward was suddenly not interested in me anymore? I felt my stomach lurch uncomfortably at that last one. Stop it! I chided myself. This is a mission. Those enemy spies falling in love with each other at missions only happens in G.I. Joe. Wait. FALLING IN LOVE??

I finally saw a bronze head casually lounging in the middle of the cafeteria, playing with an apple. The two cronies were already there. Emmett nudged him and he looked up, smirking slightly, and beckoned me over.

Just as when I started walking to their table, somebody took my arm. "There you are. Come on, our table's this way," Irina said, steering me away. Tanya and Lauren were standing a little away from us. Uhoh. Lunch was supposed to be with Edward; so Tanya and those girls will see me next there. I shouldn't have said yes to lunch with them. This is not part of the plan. I was starting to panic when suddenly; a much bigger arm had encircled my shoulders.

"Hey, Bella. I wasn't kidding when I said we wear pink," a pink-shirted Emmett smiled broadly, revealing two dimples on either side of his cheek. Irina dropped her arm instantly. Shock had once again registered on the three girls' faces…and something like awe. Tanya quickly brushed it off.

"Emmett, hi," she laughed lightly. Emmett gave her a broad smile. "Hey Tanya! 'Sup!" then he turned to me. "Well, Swan? No pink shirts? I'm disappointed." He laughed.

"No. I scoured my whole closet, and I guess they weren't in style in Africa." I grinned back up at him. It wasn't too hard to do, though belonging to the cool crowd, I found Emmett to be refreshing. By far, I could tell he was pretty nice though perhaps dim.

Tanya noticed this exchange and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Emmett," she said in a fake sweet voice. "We asked Bella to sit with us at lunch, and I know Eddie" she glanced at Edward "doesn't know this girl yet. He'd freak."

Emmett's brow furrowed. "No, no. Edward asked me to pull her over to ours. She's sitting with us again, we discussed that yesterday lunch."

Tanya might have looked angered, but the surprise was quicker than anything else. Her mouth dropped and she stared at me unbelievingly. I suppose Tanya never got to sit with Edward at lunch. And I guess they hadn't noticed me yesterday either.

"Um…yeah. So thank you so much, Tanya, but I suppose…I am going to sit with Emmett, Jasper and Edward." I smiled brightly. "See you girls." I waved and allowed Emmett to lead me to their table. Once I got seated, I looked over my shoulder at where Tanya, Irina, and Lauren were. Everyone at their table was looking at me, studying me, and apart from Lauren (who just looked pissed), every girl on that table stared at me in awe, envy…

…and respect. Huh.

So Alice knew what to do after all. She knew that if I wanted to get these girls' attention, I would have to use my newfound association with Edward. If I wanted this mission to be as effective as it should be, I would have to first win people over.

Alice and Rosalie put me right at the top.

I began to contemplate how quick my status has changed in only a few days. I was here for exactly two and a half days only, and such a huge transition was already making my head spin. On the first day, I was nobody. By the second day, I was 'that white girl from Africa'. And today, I am Bella Swan, who's been invited to sit at the Cullen table.


End file.
